A Dor de Azmaria
by FireKai
Summary: Depois de ter perdido os seus amigos, a Azmaria sentese só, desamparada e triste. O que ela não esperava é que um dos seus amigos tivesse tomado uma atitude que a iria ajudar. Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Chrno Crusade não me pertencem. **

**P.S: A fic é um pouco angst porque nesta fic a Rosette, o Chrno e a Satella estão mortos e só ficou a Azmaria. Ela está muito triste pelos seus amigos terem morrido, apesar deles terem dado a sua vida para vencer o impiedoso Aion.**

**Ponto de Vista da Azmaria**

Aqui estou eu. Só novamente. Porque é que isto tem de me acontecer a mim? Não é justo... não, não é justo. Primeiro fiquei sem os meus pais. depois fui usada pelo meu pai adoptivo e agora, que finalmente tinha amigos verdadeiros... eles abandonam-me.

Eu sei que não foi culpa deles. Foi culpa daquele demoníaco Aion. Como é que ele pôde fazer-lhes isto? É horrível. Agora perdi-os a todos. Estou sozinha, abandonada. Preferia ter morrido com eles.

Mas não, eu continuo viva e bem de saúde. Mas não posso ficar na Ordem de Maria Madalena para sempre. Tenho de arranjar o meu próprio espaço, por mais difícil que isso seja. Ainda sou tão nova, só tenho doze anos. O que posso eu fazer?

Neste momento estou sentada na igreja, a rezar pelas almas de todos os que morreram por causa do Aion e de todos os outros monstros. O mundo é a coisa mais injusta que existe. Pode trazer-nos a felicidade rapidamente, mas para surgir a infelicidade só é preciso um piscar de olhos.

A pobre Rosette, à procura do irmão e a Satella que também estava à procura da irmã. É tudo muito triste, muito triste. E eu sei que a Rosette e o Chrno se amavam. Acabaram por não ficar juntos em vida... quem sabe... talvez estejam juntos agora, no paraíso.

Enquanto comecei a rezar novamente, a porta da igreja abriu-se devagar. Um rapaz de cabelos negros entrou e, sem fazer barulho fechou a porta e começou a caminhar na minha direcção. Eu parei de rezar para o encarar.

Os seus olhos pareciam estar a analisar-me e senti-me muito nervosa. Quem era aquele estranho que estava a olhar para mim agora? Ele mexeu-se e sentou-se ao meu lado.

"És tu a Azmaria Hendric?" perguntou ele.

"Sou sim." respondi eu, ficando ainda mais nervosa. "Quem és tu?"

"O meu nome é Alex Albrook." respondeu o rapaz. "Lamento pelo que se passou com os teus amigos."

Eu baixei os olhos. Ficava sempre perturbada quando as outras pessoas falavam deles. Era difícil aceitar a ideia que nunca mais os iria ver.

"Eu conhecia a Rosette." disse o Alex.

"Conhecias?"

"Sim. Ela era tão viva... e estava sempre bem disposta. Às vezes era muito cómica."

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos meus lábios ao lembrar-me de como era a Rosette. Tão trapalhona e sempre na disputa com a Satella. E o pobre Chrno passava por cada situação por causa da Rosette.

"Porque vieste aqui?" perguntei eu, olhando para o Alex nos olhos.

"Vim para te buscar." respondeu ele.

"Para me buscar?"

"Sim." respondeu ele, mexendo num bolso e tirando de lá um envelope. "A Rosette deixou esta carta para mim, para o caso de lhe acontecer alguma coisa."

Eu peguei na carta rapidamente. A Rosette já estava a contar que acontecesse alguma coisa? Claro, ela sabia que iria morrer mais rápido que os outros, por usar o relógio mágico que controlava os poderes do Chrno. Abri a carta rapidamente e comecei a lê-la. Notava-se que era a caligrafia da Rosette, desalinhada.

_Querido Alex_

_Estou a escrever-te para saber como estás e também para te pedir um grande favor. Como sabes, a minha vida será breve e por isso tenho medo de partir e deixar uma pessoa de que gosto muito, desamparada._

_O nome dela é Azmaria Hendric. Ela é um doce de pessoa e é tão nova. Já sofreu muito coitada e não quero que fique sozinha novamente. Por isso peço-te. _

_Se me acontecer alguma coisa, a mim e ao Chrno, por favor toma conta da Azmaria. Vai buscá-la à Ordem de Maria Madalena. Sei que ela ficará confusa no início e sei que deve ser complicado para ti eu estar a pedir-te isto, mas não tenho mais ninguém a quem recorrer._

_Trata-a bem, ela merece. Sei que vocês se irão dar bem. Se algo me acontecer, mostra-lhe esta carta. A Azmaria irá compreender. Por favor, faz o que te peço, como o meu último desejo. _

_Beijos da Rosette_

_P.S: Azmaria, se estiveres a ler isto significa que já não estou no mundo dos vivos. Mas não sofras, estarei contigo em pensamento para sempre. Confia no Alex, não te irás arrepender. Gosto muito de ti. Beijos._

Acabei de ler a carta e entreguei-a ao Alex. Afinal, a Rosette estava mesmo preocupada comigo. Não sei o que fazer agora, mas se a Rosette diz que eu posso confiar no Alex...

"Como vês, a Rosette pensou em tudo. Ela sempre foi perspicaz nas coisas." disse o Alex. "Vens comigo?"

"Eu nem te conheço." disse eu.

"Eu sei, mas eu também não te conheço a ti. Mas temos duas coisas em comum: conhecíamos a Rosette e estamos ambos sozinhos."

"É verdade." concordei eu.

"Então, faz a última vontade da Rosette e vem comigo." pediu o Alex. "Prometo que não irás sofrer de novo."

"Isso é difícil de acreditar." disse eu.

"Eu sei, mas não há outra opção."

"Penso que não."

"Então vamos arrumar a tua mala."

Eu e o Alex levantámo-nos. Saímos da igreja em direcção ao meu quarto. Começámos a arrumar a mala. Depois o Alex foi falar com a Irmã Kate para lhe contar tudo.

Quase meia hora depois, já eu tinha tudo preparado. Despedi-me de todos. O Alex levou-me até ao seu carro.

"Tudo tens motorista?" perguntei eu surpreendida.

"Eu sou rico." respondeu o Alex. "Terás uma vida boa, vais ver."

O Alex abriu-me a porta e eu entrei no carro, enquanto o motorista punha a minha mala na bagageira. Em pouco tempo, partimos.

Eu estava nervosa outra vez. Mais uma vida diferente para mim. Só esperava que desta vez não se passasse nada de mal. E nesse momento senti uma profunda gratidão para com a Rosette.

**E cá está mais uma fic minha. A Azmaria vai começar uma nova vida e espera que desta vez não sofra. Não sei se vou continuar a fic ou se fica mesmo um oneshot. Mesmo assim, por favor mandem reviews!**


End file.
